


Pop Song

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Pop Song

Like an open book  
Of the bluest of prose  
When we’re together  
Everything shows

For I think of your kiss  
And that quiver that goes  
From my lips to the tips   
Of my tingling toes

And my heart hammers madly  
And everyone knows  
For the rush makes me blush   
As red as the rose


End file.
